castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Moira Kirland
Moira Kirland is a writer for Castle. Episodes Written Season 1 *"Ghosts" Season 2 *"Inventing the Girl" *"Tick, Tick, Tick…" Season 3 *"He's Dead, She's Dead" *"The Final Nail" Season 4 *"Kick the Ballistics" *"A Dance With Death" Her Complete Work on Castle Season 1 #Nanny McDead (16 March 2009) - consulting producer #Hedge Fund Homeboys (23 March 2009) - consulting producer #Hell Hath No Fury (30 March 2009) - consulting producer #A Chill Goes Through Her Veins (6 April 2009) - consulting producer #Always Buy Retail (13 April 2009) - consulting producer #Home Is Where the Heart Stops (20 April 2009) - consulting producer #Ghosts (27 April 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (written by) #Little Girl Lost (4 May 2009) - consulting producer #A Death in the Family (11 May 2009) - consulting producer Season 2 #Deep in Death (21 September 2009) - consulting producer #The Double Down (28 September 2009) - consulting producer #Inventing the Girl (5 October 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (written by) #Fool Me Once... (12 October 2009) - consulting producer #When the Bough Breaks (19 October 2009) - consulting producer #Vampire Weekend (26 October 2009) - consulting producer #Famous Last Words (2 November 2009) - consulting producer #Kill the Messenger (9 November 2009) - consulting producer #Love Me Dead (16 November 2009) - consulting producer #One Man's Treasure (23 November 2009) - consulting producer #The Fifth Bullet (7 December 2009) - consulting producer #A Rose for Everafter (11 January 2010) - consulting producer #Sucker Punch (18 January 2010) - consulting producer #The Third Man (25 January 2010) - consulting producer #Suicide Squeeze (8 February 2010) - consulting producer #The Mistress Always Spanks Twice (8 March 2010) - consulting producer #Tick, Tick, Tick... (22 March 2010) - consulting producer, Writer (written by) #Boom! (29 March 2010) - consulting producer #Wrapped Up in Death (5 April 2010) - consulting producer #The Late Shaft (12 April 2010) - consulting producer #Den of Thieves (19 April 2010) - consulting producer #Food to Die For (3 May 2010) - consulting producer #Overkill (10 May 2010) - consulting producer #A Deadly Game (17 May 2010) - consulting producer Season 3 #A Deadly Affair (20 September 2010) - co-executive producer #He's Dead, She's Dead (27 September 2010) - co-executive producer, Writer (writer) #Under the Gun (4 October 2010) - co-executive producer #Punked (11 October 2010) - co-executive producer #Anatomy of a Murder (18 October 2010) - co-executive producer #3XK (25 October 2010) - co-executive producer #Almost Famous (1 November 2010) - co-executive producer #Murder Most Fowl (8 November 2010) - co-executive producer #Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind (15 November 2010) - co-executive producer #Last Call (6 December 2010) - co-executive producer #Nikki Heat (3 January 2011) - co-executive producer #Poof, You're Dead (10 January 2011) - co-executive producer #Knockdown (24 January 2011) - co-executive producer #Lucky Stiff (7 February 2011) - co-executive producer #The Final Nail (14 February 2011) - co-executive producer, Writer (written by) #Setup (21 February 2011) - co-executive producer #Countdown (28 February 2011) - co-executive producer #One Life to Lose (21 March 2011) - co-executive producer #Law & Murder (28 March 2011) - co-executive producer #Slice of Death (4 April 2011) - co-executive producer #The Dead Pool (11 April 2011) - co-executive producer #To Love and Die in L.A. (2 May 2011) - co-executive producer #Pretty Dead (9 May 2011) - co-executive producer #Knockout (16 May 2011) - co-executive producer Season 4 #Rise (19 September 2011) - co-executive producer #Heroes and Villains (26 September 2011) - co-executive producer #Head Case (3 October 2011) - co-executive producer #Kick the Ballistics (10 October 2011) - co-executive producer, Writer (written by) #Eye of the Beholder (17 October 2011) - co-executive producer #Demons (24 October 2011) - co-executive producer #Cops & Robbers (31 October 2011) - co-executive producer #Heartbreak Hotel (7 November 2011) - co-executive producer #Kill Shot (21 November 2011) - co-executive producer #Dial M for Mayor (9 January 2012) - co-executive producer #An Embarrassment of Bitches (23 January 2012) - co-executive producer #The Blue Butterfly (6 February 2012) - co-executive producer #Pandora (13 February 2012) - co-executive producer #Linchpin (20 February 2012) - co-executive producer #Once Upon a Crime (27 February 2012) - co-executive producer #A Dance with Death (19 March 2012) - co-executive producer, Writer (written by) #47 Seconds (26 March 2012) - co-executive producer #The Limey (2 April 2012) - co-executive producer Category:Writers Category:Crew Category:Producers